


One foot infront of the other

by Randigzebra



Series: Family Always comes first. [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dad Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Tony Stark, Steve loves Tony, Tony loves Steve, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randigzebra/pseuds/Randigzebra
Summary: Tony brings up the past to Steve. Steve can't handle it but Tony is patient and loves his husband trough it.





	One foot infront of the other

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this of my chest. Personal and need to get it out of my system.

Steve had said it once to him. Once, during their almost 15 year relationship. Almost in passing, but they had never talked about it truly because Steve didn’t want to and Tony respected that and never brought it up again. But it was there in the back of his mind, all the time. And now when their children are growing up they would need to sit down with them and talk about sex and it scared him how Steve might react.

He had mentioned it when they had been together for two years and had said one morning in bed that he had been raped as a child and after that they never talked about it again, not that they talked about it a lot then. Steve just said he wanted Tony to know and it wasn’t a big deal and he didn’t want Tony’s pity and he didn’t wanna talk about it again.

But as Adam was growing up and was showing more interest in girls and his body was changing and Tony thought it was time to have the talk and show him that they were there for him if he had any questions. But he was worried how Steve would react or if he would continue to bury that deep down.

“Babe can I talk to you?” He decided to work from home today and thought they could talk about it without the kids around. 

“Sure?” Steve sounds suspicious but puts his book down and turn to Tony.

“I know you don’t wanna talk about it but-” Steve knew what he wanted to talk about and interrupted him quickly. 

“And we are not going to.” Steve says harshly. 

“I think we should.” Tony begins again. Steve remains quiet. “Have you talked to someone about it?” Tony asks.

Steve just look at him. “You.” 

Tony’s heart broke. “Babe… We never really talked about it you just mentioned it like it was...” Tony tries to find words. “… something everyone goes through when its not. Something traumatic happened to you and I just want you to be happy.”

“And am I happy. I was happier before we began this conversation. Its not like I went to war!” Steve was being defensive and just wanted to leave the room.

“I think you should talk to someone, truly talk to someone not just mention it to me. I think it affects you more then you admit.” Tony tries to explain to Steve. 

“It doesn't! It was years ago I am over it!” He get’s up from the couch and storms out of the living room. Pixie looked at Tony confused.

“I tried right?” She whines before leaving the room as well following her distraught owner.

It was a long time since Tony had felt this shitty and like he failed his partner. 

–

Steve barley spoke to him in the coming weeks. Minimum contact and only when necessary like when Joanna asked if something was wrong because papa and daddy hadn’t talked all breakfast or that they didn’t hold hand when going out. Their house was quiet and Steve avoided Tony if he could, hell he even suggested Tony to go and work in the office. 

Their deal to not go to bed angry seemed out the window as well. Steve went to bed after he put down Joanna for the night at 8.30 pm.

But one night after dinner when Adam was at dance practice and Joanna doing her homework he got Steve alone in the kitchen. 

“I am sorry alright? I will never ever bring it up again.” Steve looks at him confused, angry, hurt. “But god forbid it happened to Adam or Jo? Wouldn’t you want them to get the help they need, the help they deserve?” 

“Of course! I Would take them there myself.” He replies his walls rising high to push Tony out.

“Then why don’t wanna do that for yourself?” Tony asks in a soft tone. He could see the panic rising in Steve’s eyes. The anxiety running high in his body, he looked like a caged animal just looking for a way out. 

“I am gonna go for a run.” And he was out of the kitchen faster then Tony could react and he wouldn’t even try to stop him knowing Steve cleared his head when he ran. 

He helped Joanna with her homework and picked up Adam from his dance practice thinking Steve would be home when they got back but he wasn’t. Tony didn’t know if he should worry or not but deciding to give it a few more hours. He made a evening snack for the kids and let them talk to him about their day glancing at his watch ever so often feeling worry build in his stomach. What if something had happened to Steve?

He put the kids to bed and as Joanna was reading her book to him he heard the font door open and close. He let her finish her chapter and telling her how good she was becoming at reading. It was something she was struggling with and as a way to encourage her to improve her reading she got to read a chapter from a book of her choice to one of them each night. 

The shower was running but Tony decide to stay in the bedroom and wait for his husband. He changes out of his jeans and shirt to his t-shirt and sweatpants and sits down on the bed. When Steve finally emerges from the bathroom his skin was pink from the hot shower and his hair dripping. He just stands in the doorway staring at Tony before finally speaking.

“He was living in the building me and ma lived in when I was 12. The building was shitty but the people was good and he was a man my ma loved. He was kind and helped out with our shitty apartment, no charge. But a few times I was alone when he came over and ma never worried because he was this nice guy she trusted.” He took a deep breath tears threatening to fall. Tony patted on the bed for him to sit but he stays where he is. “But one day he said that the things he fixed wasn’t free and I was the man of the house and I...” He broke down crying and Tony was there faster then he thought possible and just hugged Steve.

“Its okay, I am here, I got you, I love you” He repeated until Steve calmed down but till clung to him like life depended on it. “You are safe.” 

“Sorry… But I can’t… I don’t know how to… You deserve someone less broken.” Steve gets out between cries.

“You are not broken and I am not you leaving you. Not now, not ever. You hear me? Its you and me to the end!” Tony assures him hugging him tighter if possible. “Tell me what you need from me and I will make it happen.” Tony promises.

“I don’t know… I am terrified.” Steve admits. 

“That’s okay. We will figure this out just like everything else.” Steve seemed to calm down. 

It was quiet for a while and Tony rubs Steve’s back waiting for him to be calm enough to let go of him. “If I where to talk to someone… would you come with me?” Steve almost whisper.

“Of course tell me when and where.” Tony assures him.

Steve in a attempt to lighten the mood try to joke. “You don’t need to look at your schedule?”

“You know I don’t, I am the owner and CEO and you are more important then anything work related, you know that.” 

“I do now… I love you.”

“I love you to.”

It was a long way ahead of them they knew that but at least they had started the journey.


End file.
